


Unsanctioned

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-23
Updated: 2009-04-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has finally learned to throw his weight around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsanctioned

**Title:** Unsanctioned  
 **Author/Artist:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt #29: St Mungo’s  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** Threesome implied  
 **Summary:** Harry has finally learned to throw his weight around.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Notes:** More muse weirdness.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Unsanctioned

~

“I’m sorry, Mr. Potter--”

“Show me where they are or I’ll search St. Mungo’s myself,” Harry snapped.

“Only relatives are allowed--”

Harry leaned close. “We’re _married_ ,” he growled.

“Harry?”

Luna, in Healer’s robes, smiled. “Looking for Severus and Draco?”

Harry nodded and moments later was staring down at his husbands’ battered forms. Transfiguring three beds into one, he crawled in, holding them both close.

“The Healers sanctioned this?” Severus rasped upon awakening.

Harry snorted. “No, but being Harry Potter has to count for something when your Auror husbands get injured.”

Draco chuckled. “Knew we’d make a Slytherin of you yet.”

~


End file.
